Tinkers Fix Things
by KikisFanficService
Summary: Bobble meets a music talent fairy named Kapelle and helps fix something for her. One-shot. If you like this, feel free to request more! Favorites, follows, and reviews mean a lot. Hope you enjoy!


Kapelle flew as fast as she could to where the Tinker fairies work.

"Can anyone help me, please," she yelled as she arrived.

There were lots of tinkers working on things but the fairy in charge, Fairy Mary, asked calmly, "What is it dear?"

Kapelle's eyes widened she stammered, "U-um, I need some help fixing something."

Fairy Mary was distracted with a counting tool, she said, "Well, of course. But what is it that needs fixing?"

Kapelle felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead, she opened her dry mouth and looked all around, "It's uhh, it's just a household thingy, I don't know what to call it."

Fairy Mary gasped while counting, "Oh, we need more ladybug painting sprayers- Listen, darling, it's not really a good time for me, why don't you ask Tinker Bell for some help."

Kapelle nodded with a stitch of fear on her face, "Tinker Bell, right. She's umm," she looked around, "where exactly?"

Fairy Mary began counting her mechanism again and pointed in a direction while not looking where she pointed.

Kapelle said, "Okay! Uhh, thank you!"

Fairy Mary nodded and sighed, "Yes, yes move along."

Kapelle headed in the direction Fairy Mary pointed in and looked around. Sure enough, she saw the top of a yellow bun above a big pile of acorns.

She made her way toward the famous tinker and said timidly, "Umm, hello, Tinker Bell? I don't mean to interrupt but I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find someone to help me fix something?"

Tinker Bell was cracking the top of the acorns off with a chiseled stick. She giggled to herself, "Well, there's tinker fairies everywhere here. We can all fix things."

Kapelle swallowed and looked around at nobody she recognized. She said, "Well, I was thinking that if there was someone who wasn't busy...and nice?"

Tinker Bell completely stopped after jamming whatever into where she was trying to. She looked at Kapelle and seemed surprised, "Oh! You're a music-talent fairy! Have I met you before?"

Kapelle looked around nervously, "No, but I've heard a lot about you. I don't really get out much. I just practice a lot."

Tinker Bell nodded, then smiled, "Well, you know that I'm Tinker Bell. What's your name?"

"M-my name is Kapelle."

Tinker Bell nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you. Now," she looked around at all the other while tapping her lip, "I think that if you want someone nice.."

She stopped and her eyes brightened, "Aha! I know just the fairy!"

Tinker Bell flew off and came back quickly with a fairy who had goggle-looking things around his eyes that made them take up half of his face. He appeared as though he just woke up, because his oversized eyes were still only slits and appeared droopy.

Tinker Bell said, "Kapelle, this is Bobble. He is not busy and is nice. Bobble, this is Kapelle she needs help fixing something."

Bobble yawned and blinked a couple times before he finally looked at Kapelle. His eyes shot open and his goggles burst. Kapelle jumped, "A-Are you okay?"

Bobble laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah, yeah. I just I've never seen you before. It was a surprise."

Kapelle grew self conscious, "What do you mean?"

Bobble replaced his goggles and said, "N-nothing bad, you're just really pretty is all!"

Kapelle blushed and Tinker Bell laughed, "Okay, you two. I have work to do, so have fun!"

Tink left and Kapelle and Bobble stared at each other for a moment before Bobble said, "So, wait, why am I here?"

Kapelle said, "Oh! Um, I need help fixing something.." She suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place, grabbed Bobble's hand and began flying at top speeds back to her house.

Bobble was yelling, "Woah!" as she dragged him behind her. He said, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kapelle said, "I'll tell you when we get there!"

She flew as fast as her wings could carry her and Bobble and finally they made it into a house where she flew in and slammed the door behind her. She looked around the room and moved a table in the way of the door and blocked out the windows.

She tapped a lightning bug lantern and it illuminated the room. Bobble was standing there looking around the room as Kapelle flittered all around, making sure nobody was peeking into her house and then finally she moved her bed and opened a door on the ground. She looked at Bobble as she opened the door.

"Now, you have to swear to me, you won't tell anyone what you're fixing for me," she said grimly.

Bobble began to shake slightly, but he said unconvincingly, "I-I I swear."

She opened the trapdoor and pulled out a big harp-looking instrument. There were obvious things wrong with it. The whole this was curved and some of the strings were broken.

Bobble's mouth had dropped and he stepped toward it to look at it more closely. He said, "Woah, wh-what is that thing?"

Kapelle said in something barely above a whisper, "It's a really important instrument and if Fairy Jerry finds out I broke it, I'll be doomed. So, please help me fix it.."

Bobble looked at Kapelle in the dim light, her long ginger hair had fallen in her eyes as she looked at him pleadingly. He smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Well, of course I'll help you. I'm a tinker after all."

She smiled and he squinted back to the harp, "Now," said Bobble, "I can't really see anything in this light. Is there any chance we can have some natural daylight?"

Kapelle's face contorted in discomfort, "I mean, I don't think that would be wise if I want to keep it a secret.."

Bobble scratched his head, "Well, then we'll need more light. Umm, I'll be right back."

He started to walk to the door, but Kapelle grabbed his arm. He turned to her and saw the look of horror on her face. Bobble asked, "What is it?"

Kapelle said, "I-if you leave, how do I know you won't tell anyone? A-and how do I know if you'll come back?"

Bobble smiled gently and put a hand on Kapelle's shoulder. He said, "Don't worry. I'm just going to ask my friend who's a light fairy to capture some light and then I'm coming right back."

Kapelle looked skeptically at him, she wanted to believe him...

Bobble held both her hands and looked directly into her green eyes, "Trust me."

She blinked a few times, unsure of what she was feeling.. She nodded and let go, then opened the door slightly as light poured in.

Bobble slid out of the door Kapelle was still holding open and lifted off the ground slowly. He turned around and said, "I'll be quick."

Kapelle nodded and Bobble began flying toward Iridessa.

* * *

><p>Kapelle had been pacing. It hadn't been very long but she was starting to doubt the tinker. She sat on her bed rather abruptly and leaned her head on her hands, looking at the thing that was causing her all this trouble.<p>

'_On the brightside,_' she thought, '_I met Bobble. He's got such a cute accent and he's so nice.._'

Just as she was thinking about the way her stomach fluttered more than her wings when he touched her, there was a knock at the door.

She jumped up quickly. She looked between the door and her harp. She tried pushing it back to the storage space under her bed and it made and awfully loud sound. She grabbed her blanket and covered it up quickly. She could make up something if whoever it was saw, right?

She went to the door and barely cracked it open and peeped her eye out of the sliver of an opening.

Bobble was standing there with a leaf cone full of sunshine. Kapelle let out a breath of relief and opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through. She said as he came in, "Oh, Bobble, it's just you. I was scared you were someone else."

He came in, and smiled as the room had filled with light from the cone, "Nope, just me. See? That's much better."

Bobble also had a bag draped around his body which was full of tools. He uncovered the harp and placed it neatly back on Kapelle's bed and examined the instrument. He was mumbling to himself while Kapelle looked hopefully at him.

After circling the harp several times and tapping it, pulling it, and poking it, Bobble finally asked, "How on Earth did you do this Kapelle?"

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Well, it's kind of a long story but basically it ran out of pixie dust just when it was hovering over the sprinting thistles."

Bobble nodded understandingly, "I know what the sprinting thistles can do. Were you here for Tinker Bell's first spring?"

Kapelle shook her head no. Bobble said as he laid out his tools, "Oh my. Well, they caused a lot of trouble for us that spring. Luckily, Tinker Bell knew just what to do and we fixed spring before it sprung!"

Kapelle had made her way to her bed and sat down. She smiled gently, "Sounds like Tinker Bell is really wonderful. She's quite pretty too."

Bobble was tinkering away at the harp and Kapelle looked away thoughtfully. Bobble said, "Yeah, Tinker Bell is pretty and talented, but she can get quite the temper."

He began to chuckle nervously, "To be honest, it gets rather frightening at times."

Kapelle tilted her head, "So, does that make you not like her?"

Bobble lifted his eyebrows, "Oh, no no. I like Tinker Bell just fine! I'm just also a tad bit scared of her at times."

Kapelle blushed and there was a silence that was only interrupted by the whacking of Bobble's tools. Kapelle cleared her throat and said slowly, "So, do you_ like_ her, like her?"

Bobble stopped and gaped at Kapelle. She started to feel foolish for asking and Bobble shook his head quickly, "What? Uh, n-no! No way could I think of Tinker Bell like that."

Kapelle felt relief spread through her as she couldn't help but smirk. Then she had a thought that didn't wait to be processed before blurting it out, "Do you like anyone like that?"

Bobble turned almost as red as Kapelle's dress. Kapelle couldn't help the wide grin that was spread across her face, she also began to blush and looked down, she giggled a bit and said, "Oh, sorry. I just, I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me."

Bobble swallowed and awkwardly looked back at the harp. He continued working on it and Kapelle could only see the red tips on his ears from where she was sitting. She leaned back on her bed and kicked her feet up. She said, "You know, I think that I might like someone like that, but I haven't gotten to know him very well."

Bobble perked up but then continued to work on the harp. He said, "If you want to get to know someone, all you have to do is ask."

Kapelle bit her lip and then said, "Okay, well... Bobble, do you think I could get to know you?"

He turned around slowly, still red all over, seeing that she was the same, they locked eye contact and he smiled. She smirked back and he cleared his throat, "W-well, of course." He turned back to the harp and said, "What would you like to know?"

Kapelle looked to the ceiling and then to Bobble, "Hmm, what's your favorite season?"

Bobble laughed, "Well, spring of course! What about you?"

"I like spring, but I think autumn is my favorite. I have a good friend who paints the leaves and she's always asking for my opinion, so I tend to like it."

"That sounds nice. Autumn is probably my second favorite. It's very similar to spring, but I have a lot more to do in the spring time."

"I understand. I wish that my talent could do more, I've never been to the mainland before. Have you?"

Bobble began to pull on the top of the harp to make it straight again while he tried to tie some string around the broken part. Kapelle got up and took the string, "Here, let me help."

She tied it around and around and then tied it, holding the harp upright. Bobble let go and said, "Thanks."

He began to observe the strings and answered Kapelle's question, "Yes, I have been to the mainland before. I actually saw a human before. Two, to be specific."

Kapelle raised her eyebrows, "Really? Were those the humans that I've heard about? The ones that Tinker Bell was captured by."

Bobble said, "Yes, I went with my friends to help save her, but in fact, she was just fine. And it ended up being Vidia who needed saving. Because the man who captured her was going to show her off to a lot of other humans."

Kapelle said, "Oh, no! I mean, I know he didn't actually do that because humans still don't know we exist, but that must have been frightening!"

"Oh, it was. Luckily we helped his daughter fly to him and convince him not to do it."

Kapelle sighed, "Well, that's good.. Gee, it sounds like you have adventures all the time." She stretched out on her bed and stared at the ceiling, "It sounds so fun to be a tinker."

Bobble said, "It is rather fun, but I'm sure you have plenty of fun being a music fairy."

Kapelle rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah right. Fairy Jerry has us practicing day and night. I'm actually supposed to be practicing right now, but obviously I can't. And I'm glad I can't because if I was, I wouldn't have met you."

Bobble smiled, "That's awfully kind of you to say."

She shrugged and said, "I'm just telling the truth. I like hanging out with you and hearing about your adventures." She rolled on her side and put her head in her hand, "Say, do you think we could hang out again sometime? I mean, I know you're just here to fix this and you probably have plenty of things to do, but if you ever get bored or want someone else to join on your adventures, I'll be glad to oblige."

Bobble looked at her with a surprised expression, "W-W-Well, of course! I would love to see you again, Miss Kapelle."

She smiled at him and he turned back to the instrument. He re-tied the strings extremely tight and then untied the part Kapelle helped him with. He put his hands on his hips triumphantly and turned to her, "Well, here you go," he gestured to it. "It's all fixed!"

Kapelle sat up and flew all around it, examining it. She plucked at the strings and they were very secure and sounded more beautiful than before. She smiled brightly and flew to Bobble quickly to hug him. She nearly knocked him down and he hugged back she said, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She stopped hugging him and looked at the harp. He said, "Oh, it's no problem at all! It's what I do. I'm a tinker."

She looked at him again, her smile spreading more across her face and hugged him again, "You're amazing, Bobble! Thank you so much!"

Bobble said, "It's my pleasure!"

She lifted all the curtains from her windows and light shined through. She also closed the cupboard where the harp had been hiding and pushed her bed back. She turned off her lamp and got the little cone of light Bobble had brought and gave it back to him. He looked at it and he looked at her. He thrusted it out at her and said, "Why don't you keep it? I don't have any other use for it and I want you to have something to remember me by."

She looked at it and pulled some of her hair behind her ear. She looked back at him and said, "I won't be forgetting you, Bobble, you saved my wings from getting in trouble. You should keep it so you'll remember me."

Bobble smiled and looked at the light, "Well, alright, I'll keep it. But, you better come say hi every now and then."

She said, "Hey, you better say hi to me, too!"

They laughed and Bobble looked at the door, "Well, I, uhh, I better go now."

Kapelle's smile dropped a bit but she nodded, "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

Bobble looked at her, then the door, then back to her. He walked slowly to it and put his hand on the knob, then said, "Well, good bye, Miss Kapelle," in a sad tone.

Kapelle walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, his eyebrows shot up and he turned red. She giggled and her face turned pink, "Good bye, Bobble, I'll talk to you again soon. Thank you."

Bobble blinked at her a few times and said, dazed, "Talk to you again, soon.."

Kapelle giggled some more and Bobble left, still in a daze.


End file.
